Leah's Songs
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: A collection of songs that I feel would best suit Leah Clearwater's mindframe. Also will be including chapters of actual content about the effect imprint has on Leah, Harry, Sue, Seth, Sam, Emily and the future pack.
1. Leah's Song 1

We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Put ft. Selena Gomez

We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore

We don't talk anymore, like we used to do

We don't love anymore

What was all of it for?

Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do

I just heard you found the one you've been looking

You've been looking for

I wish I would have known that wasn't me

Cause even after all this time I still wonder

Why I can't move on

Just the way you did so easily

Don't wanna know

What kind of dress you're wearing tonight

If he's holding onto you so tight

The way I did before

I overdosed

Should've known your love was a game

Now I can't get you out of my brain

Oh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore

We don't talk anymore, like we used to do

We don't love anymore

What was all of it for?

Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do

I just hope you're lying next to somebody

Who knows how to love you like me

There must be a good reason that you're gone

Every now and then I think you

Might want me to come show up at your door

But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong

Don't wanna know

If you're looking into her eyes

If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before

I overdosed

Should've known your love was a game

Now I can't get you out of my brain

Oh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)

We don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)

We don't talk anymore, like we used to do

We don't love anymore (We don't, we don't)

What was all of it for? (We don't, we don't)

Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do

Like we used to do

Don't wanna know

What kind of dress you're wearing tonight

If he's giving it to you just right

The way I did before

I overdosed

Should've known your love was a game

Now I can't get you out of my brain

Oh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)

We don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)

We don't talk anymore, like we used to do

We don't love anymore (We don't, we don't)

What was all of it for? (We don't, we don't)

Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do

(We don't talk anymore)

Don't wanna know

What kind of dress you're wearing tonight (Oh)

If he's holding onto you so tight (Oh)

The way I did before

(We don't talk anymore)

I overdosed

Should've known your love was a game (Oh)

Now I can't get you out of my brain (Woah)

Oh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore


	2. Leah's Song 2

Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart by Alicia Keys

Even if you were a million miles away

I can still feel you in my bed

Near me, touch me, feel me

And even at the bottom of the sea

I could still hear inside my head

Telling me, touch me, feel me

And all the time, you were telling me lies

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had

Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Have you ever try sleeping with a broken heart?

Well you could try sleeping in my bed

Lonely, own me, nobody ever shut it down like you

You wore the crown, you made my body feel heaven bound

Why don't you hold me, need me

I thought you told me, you'd never leave me

Looking in the sky I could see your face

Then I knew right where I fit in

Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love with you

Right till the end

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had

Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Anybody could've told you right from the start it's 'bout to fall apart

So rather than hold on to a broken dream I'll just hold on to love

And I could find a way to make it, don't hold on too tight

I'll make it without you tonight

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had

Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you


	3. Leah's Song 3

Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez

You seem to replace

Your brain with your heart

You take things so hard

And then you fall apart

You try to explain

But before you can start

Those cry baby tears

Come out of the dark

Someone's turning the handle

To that faucet in your eyes

You pour it out

Where everyone can see

Your heart's too big for your body

It's why you won't fit inside

You pour it out

Where everyone can see

They call you cry baby

Cry baby

But you don't fucking care

Cry baby, cry baby

So you laugh through your tears

Cry baby, cry baby

'Cause you don't fucking care

Tears fall to the ground

We'll just let them drown

We'll just let them drown

Cry baby, cry baby

You're all on your own and

You lost all your friends

You told yourself that

It's not you, it's them

You're one of a kind

And no one understands

But those cry baby tears

Keep coming back again

Someone's turning the handle

To that faucet in your eyes

You pour it out

Where everyone can see

Your heart's too big for your body

It's why you won't fit inside

You pour it out

Where everyone can see

They call you cry baby

Cry baby

But you don't fucking care

Cry baby, cry baby

So you laugh through your tears

Cry baby, cry baby

'Cause you don't fucking care

Tears fall to the ground

We'll just let them drown

Cry baby, cry baby

We'll just let them drown

Cry baby, cry baby

We'll just let them drown

I look at you and

I see myself

And I know you better

Than anyone else

And I have the same faucet in my eyes

So your tears are mine

They call me cry baby

Cry baby

But I don't fucking care

Cry baby, cry baby

I laugh through my tears

Cry baby, cry baby

'Cause I don't fucking care

Tears fall to the ground

I just let them drown

Cry baby, cry baby

I just let them drown

Cry baby, cry baby

We'll just let them drown

Cry baby, cry baby

I just let them drown

Cry baby, cry baby

We'll just let them drown


	4. Leah's Song 4

Not Good Enough For The Truth In Cliche by Escape the Fate

Hurtful words,

From my enemies of the last five years,

What's it like to die alone?

How does it feel when tears freeze,

When you cry?

The blood in your veins is twenty below.

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,

Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,

Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,

This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,

Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,

Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,

This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Something I cannot forget.

So for now, take this down a notch,

Crash my car through your window,

Make sure you're still alive,

Just in time to kill you,

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,

Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,

Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,

This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,

Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,

Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,

This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Something I cannot forget.

I can't take this (take) anymore

I can't take this (take) anymore

I can't take this (take) anymore

(I cannot feel what you've done to me)

I can't take this (take) anymore

(What you've done to me)

So for now, take this down a notch,

Crash my car through your window,

(Window)

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,

Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,

Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,

This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,

Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,

Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,

This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,

Something I cannot forget.


	5. Leah's Song 5

Raised By Wolves by Falling In Reverse

I was lost now I'm found,

I'm sustained by the sound,

Of the angels singing me to sleep,

While my feet are leaving the ground,

Am I dead? Or am I dreaming instead?

A cornucopia of opiates have flooded my head

I'm insane, I am smart,

All it takes, is a spark, to ignite my bad intentions,

And do what I do best to your heart,

Don't be fooled I was raised by the wolves,

Now the moon hangs in full, so you know I won't play by the rules

I will never spill

(spill my blood for you)

You have let me down

(one too many times)

Someway somehow, we've fallen out,

Caught in between my enemies,

No way not now, I won't back down,

I draw the line at you and me,

Your what I started, now disregarded,

One day they'll see, it was always me

Due to mistakes, I have made to the state,

I am trapped inside a Dillinger,

Diligently thinking of ways to get out of this god awful place,

I have learned that my fate is something I can't escape so,

Sound the alarm, what I've said from the start,

Is ill never let your system break me down or tear me apart,

Don't be fooled I was raised by the wolves,

Now the moon hangs in full so you know I won't

Play by the rules

I will never spill

(spill my blood for you)

You have let me down

(one too many times)

Someway somehow, we've fallen out,

Caught in between my enemies,

No way not now, I won't back down,

I draw the line at you and me,

Your what I started, now disregarded,

One day they'll see, it was always me

Oh, this is the end of you

This is where I draw the line

And I won't lose

This war is mine

Oh

Spill my blood for you

One too many times

Someway somehow, we've fallen out,

Caught in between my enemies,

No way not now, I won't back down,

I draw the line at you and me,

Your what I started, now disregarded,

One day they'll see, it was always me.

One day they'll see,

It was always me

It was always me


	6. Leah's Song 6

Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon

Can you hear the silence?

Can you see the dark?

Can you fix the broken?

Can you feel, can you feel my heart?

Can you help the hopeless?

Well, I'm begging on my knees

Can you save my bastard soul?

Will you ache for me?

I'm sorry brother

So sorry lover

Forgive me father

I love you mother

Can you hear the silence?

Can you see the dark?

Can you fix the broken?

Can you feel my heart?

Can you feel my heart?

Can you feel my heart?

Can you feel my heart?

I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone

I long for that feeling to not feel at all

The higher I get, the lower I'll sink

I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim

I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone

I long for that feeling to not feel at all

The higher I get, the lower I'll sink

I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim

I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone

I long for that feeling to not feel at all

The higher I get, the lower I'll sink

I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim

Can you feel my heart?, can you hear the silence?

Can you see the dark?

Can you fix the broken?

Can you feel, can you feel my heart?


	7. Leah's Song 7

Ode to Sleep by Twenty-One Pilots

I wake up fine and dandy but then by the time I find it handy,

To rip my heart apart and start planning my crash landing,

I go up, up, up, up, up to the ceiling,

Then I feel my soul start leaving, like an old man's hair receding,

I'm pleading please, oh please on my knees repeatedly asking,

Why it's got to be like this. Is this living free?

I don't want to be the one, be the one who has the sun's blood on my hands,

I'll tell the moon, take this weapon forged in darkness,

Some see a pen, I see a harpoon.

I'll stay awake,

'Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight.

Why am I not scared in the morning?

I don't hear those voices calling,

I must have kicked them out, I must have kicked them out,

I swear I heard demons yelling,

Those crazy words they were spelling,

They told me I was gone, they told me I was gone.

But I'll tell them,

Why won't you let me go?

Do I threaten all your plans?

I'm insignificant.

Please tell them you have no plans for me.

I will set my soul on fire, what have I become?

I'll tell them.

On the eve of a day that's forgotten and fake,

And the trees they await and clouds anticipate,

The start of a day when we put on our face,

A mask that portrays that we don't need grace,

On the eve of a day that is bigger than us,

But we open our eyes 'cause we're told that we must,

And the trees wave their arms and the clouds try to plead,

Desperately yelling there's something we need,

I'm not free, I asked forgiveness three times,

Same amount that I denied, I three-time mvp'ed this crime,

I'm afraid to tell you who I adore, won't tell you who I'm singing towards,

Metaphorically I'm a whore, and that's denial number four.

I'll stay awake,

'Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight.

Why am I not scared in the morning?

I don't hear those voices calling,

I must have kicked them out, I must have kicked them out,

I swear I heard demons yelling,

Those crazy words they were spelling,

They told me I was gone, they told me I was gone.

But I'll tell them,

Why won't you let me go?

Do I threaten all your plans?

I'm insignificant,

Please tell them, you have no plans for me,

I will set my soul on fire, what have I become?

I'll tell them, you have no plans for me,

I will set my soul on fire,

What have I become?

I'll tell them,

I'll tell them,

I'll tell them,

I'll tell them,

Please tell them, you have no plans for me,

I will set my soul on fire, what have I become?

I'm sorry.


	8. Leah's Song 8

Bad Blood by Taylor Swift

'Cause baby now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look at what you've done

'Cause baby now we got bad blood

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And baby now we got bad blood

Did you have to do this?

I was thinking that you could be trusted

Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted

Did you have to hit me where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe

I rubbed it in so deep

Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times

You and I

'Cause baby now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look at what you've done

'Cause baby now we got bad blood

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And baby now we got bad blood

Did you think we'd be fine?

Still got scars on my back from your knife

So don't think it's in the past

These kind of wounds they last and they last

Now did you think it all through?

All these things will catch up to you

And time can heal but this won't

So if you come in my way, just don't

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times

You and I

'Cause baby now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look at what you've done

'Cause baby now we got bad blood

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And baby now we got bad blood

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

You live like that, you live with ghosts (Ghosts)

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (Hey!)

You say sorry just for show (Hey!)

You live like that, you live with ghosts (Hey!)

Hm, if you love like that blood runs bad

'Cause baby now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look at what you've done

'Cause baby now we got bad blood

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them (Think we can solve them)

You made a really deep cut

And baby now we got bad blood

'Cause baby now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look at what you've done (Look at what you've done)

'Cause baby now we got bad blood (Woah)

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And baby now we got bad blood (Hey!)


	9. Leah's Song 9

Not Giving Up On Love by Arminio van Buren vs. Sophie Ellis Bextor

I know you're feeling restless

Like life's not on your side

It's weighing heavy on your mind

But when we stand united

Our hearts, they beat in time

And I know we'll make it all alright

Let's bring it back to you and me

There's no one else around

Now don't get lost in gravity

'Cause I want you to

Hold me now

Nothing else matters

It's just the two of us

And if it all falls down

Nothing else matters

I know we're strong enough

I'm not giving up

I'm not giving up on us

I said I'm not giving up

I'm not giving up on love

'Cause I feel it inside

Take me over tonight

I'll be there when the storm is breaking

In this moment I'm yours

And you can always be sure

That together we're gonna make it

So baby, won't you

Hold me now

Nothing else matters

It's just the two of us

And if it all falls down

Nothing else matters

I know we're strong enough

I'm not giving up

I'm not giving up on us

I said I'm not giving up

I'm not giving up on love

Hold me now

Nothing else matters

It's just the two of us

And if it all falls down

Nothing else matters

I know we're strong enough

I'm not giving up

I'm not giving up on us

I said I'm not giving up

I'm not giving up on love


	10. Leah's Song 10

Ring The Alarm by Beyoncé

Ring the alarm, I been through this too long

But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm

Won't you ring the alarm, I been through this too long

But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats, if I let you go

Hit in the house off the coast, if I let you go

She gon' take everything I own, if I let you go

I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go

She gon' rock them VVS stones, if I let you go

In the 'Bach or the Rolls, if I let you go

She gon' profit everything I taught, if I let you go

I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go

Tell me how should I feel when I know what I know

And my female intuition tellin' me you a dog

People told me 'bout the flames I couldn't see through the smoke

When I need answers, accusations what you mean you gon' choke

You can't stay, you gotta go

Ain't no other chick spendin' your dough

This is taking a toll, the way the story unfolds

Not the picture perfect movie everyone would've saw

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats, if I let you go

Hit in the house off the coast, if I let you go

She gon' take everything I own, if I let you go

I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go

She gon' rock them VVS stones, if I let you go

In the 'Bach or the Rolls, if I let you go

She gon' profit everything I taught, if I let you go

I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go

Ring the alarm, I been through this too long

But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm

Won't you ring the alarm, I been through this too long

But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm

Tell me how should I feel when you made me belong

And the thought of you just touchin' her is what I hate most

I don't want you, but I want it and I can't let it go

To know you give it to her like you gave it to me, come on

He's so arrogant and bold

But she gon' love that shit, I know

I done put in a call, time to ring the alarm

'Cause you ain't never seen a fire like the one I'ma 'cause

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats, if I let you go

Hit in the house off the coast, if I let you go

She gon' take everything I own, if I let you go

I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go

She gon' rock them VVS stones, if I let you go

In the 'Bach or the Rolls, if I let you go

She gon' profit everything I taught, if I let you go

I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go

Ooh, how can you look at me

And not see all the things that I kept only just for you

Ooh, why would you risk it babe

Is that the price that I pay, ooh

But this is my show, and I won't let you go

All it's been paid for, and it's mine

How could you look at me

And not see all the things

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats, if I let you go

Hit in the house off the coast, if I let you go

She gon' take everything I own, if I let you go

I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go

She gon' rock them VVS stones, if I let you go

In the 'Bach or the Rolls, if I let you go

She gon' profit everything I taught, if I let you go

I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go


	11. Leah's Songs - Family

Harry sat at the dining room table trying to place his thoughts together. His daughter hadn't left her room since she found out that her fiancé, Sam Uley, left her for her cousin. Had the situation been non-supernatural, he would support his only daughter 100%. But as a council member, he knew the truth of Sam's feelings.

He dammed the imprint and wished those dammed CULLEN'S hadn't returned. Had they stayed away his daughter wouldn't be blasting all this dammed music. She would be smiling as she planned her wedding with her mother and cousin. She wouldn't be miserable. My little Leah has always been my little warrior, but this broke her. My little girl is hurting and I can't even comfort her in truth because there is nothing I or Sam can do to break it. It is all up to Emily. As a council, Old Quil, Billy Black, and I sat her down and explained our legends to her. We told her specifically that Sam could be anything she wanted, a protector, a brother, a lover. She chose almost immediately. I warned her that the imprint was not Sam's real feelings for her. I told her the imprint works like an arranged marriage. Eventually, Sam may be able to actually feel for her like he does for Leah. But Emily did not take this into account and now her face will forever bare the results of not heeding my warning. She had been trying to keep Sam and Leah's contact at a minimum so that they could bond and while I didn't welcome this, her mind was made up. Sam wanted to see Leah. Emily only allowed him to see her the day he broke off his engagement to my little warrior.

~~~One day later~~~

Sue was in the kitchen working on dinner for her husband and two children. She didn't know how to handle the tension in the household. Harry was keeping something from her about Sam and Emily. She couldn't stand to look at those two after seeing her strong baby girl break down. Sue had known Sam since he was born and Leah knew him since they were children. He was so sweet to her baby girl and now he was so different. Not just to Leah but in general. He was no longer the optimistic boy who wad inseparable from Leah, now he is a broading illusive man. Sue hated seeing what those two did to her daughter. Had it been anyone else, it would have been easier to hate Sam. But her own niece. Leah's cousin. Sue's sister had disowned Emily at the news. Emily's family cut all ties with her for stealing Sam. Sam's mom only referred to her son as "a true Uley" and everyone now knew of his as the exact replica of his father. Sue felt such pity for Sam's mother. She raised him all on her own and worked hard for him to have the future she didn't and to be sure he wouldn't end up like his bum of a father. Sue had seen the woman earlier that day. They had breakfast together while Leah was still alseep. She felt like a failure for not being able to prevent Sam from repeating his father's mistakes. Sue did her best to console her.

"Sam made his choices. The fact that he chose to spite you is not your fault. You are a wonderful woman. At least they weren't married yet...Leah won't talk to me. I'm worried. She's been sick every morning. She can't keep anything down. Even with her music playing I can hear her throwing up constantly. Do you think he could've..."

The question wasn't finished but it was answered as the music suddenly stopped in Leah's room and her door finally opened. Leah came tumbling out of her room. Her pajama pants had a large red stain. She was crying in agony and the two women rushed to the young heart-broken girl. They took her to Forks Hospital where they were told she would have to stay overnight. Harry picked up Seth from school and they came to the Hospital.

~~~That Night~~~

Sam and Leah had broken up only a month ago. Emily was scared two weeks ago. Now Leah was in the hospital due to miscarriage. She lost a set of twins and if it wasn't possible before, she feel even deeper into her depression. My sister never did anything to deserve this fate. I miss my happy sister. My sister who smiled and laughed and helped me with my homework. I missed my sister who I could come to for advise about middle school and what to expect for my teachers. My sadness turned to anger as I heard a set of familiar voices coming down the hallway. The two who caused my sister all this pain and her future. They caused the loss of the lives she lost. I was seething and it would have scared me had I not been so scared for the well-being of my sister if she saw them together.

"What are you two doing here?"

Emily stopped immediately at my hostility. Sam looked ashamed but authoritative.

"We heard Leah was in the hospital and I- we had to see that she was okay."

I got even angrier.

"You two have no business here. You are dead to all of our family Emily. You are a disgrace to your mother Sam, you turned out just like your father and Emily deserves those scars on her face. Fate gave her her karma but I can't wait to see you in pain one day Sam Uley. To think that you were going to marry my sister. She was always to good for you anyway, I guess that's why you settled for this homewrecker. You both are unwelcome here and if you show your faces near my site again, I won't care about the consequences, I will make you feel the pain you caused my sister. I don't know what my sister ever saw in you."

My body was shaking lightly in anger. Sam looked like I had actually hit him. Of course he would, I never used derogatory language to anyone, not even people I don't like. But I absolutely hate Sam Uley and Emily Young. They cost the lives of my niece or nephew and endangered my sisters life. They have to keep her overnight to be sure that she doesn't bleed to death. Emily had tears in he eyes,

"We didn't mean to hurt her. We didn't think she would harm herself..."

My head snapped in her direction and my jaw dripped before I shoved Emily to the floor,

"My sister didn't harm herself you selfish bitch! She's in the hospital because Sam here got her pregnant and she just lost them because you two fuckers decided to break her!"

They both looked at me in shock. Sam in disbelief,

"...Them?"

"Twins, and had you not turned into your father, you and my sister would be happily married with two kids on the way. But you fucked up and you will not go anywhere near my sister. AND KEEP THAT WHORE WITH YOU!"

My body was still shaking until they retreated. The nurses were even glaring and thankfully not at me. Sam and Emily would have a tough time getting into anyone's good graces especially now. The were disliked before and now they would be outcasts.

~~~Even Later That Night~~~

"Let me go! Please. I need to be there for her. Please. I need to be with my Lee-Lee."

I was fighting the imprint as best as I could. Raising my voice to Emily was a hard thing to accomplish. I was lost and this worthless imprint was not solving anything for me. I love my Lee-Lee. I don't love Emily but the imprint does because that is want she wants. She wants me to love her and I never will. I swear by it. Leah and I have history. Emily was an outsider. She's not even from my reservation.

"She needs me. If I go alone...I hate that I've done this to her. I never wanted to be like this."

My anger was growing again as I looked at Emily's face. I saw her scars that I created and I got angrier.

"You made me father Emily and I hate you for it. This fucking imprint stuck me with you and I swear on the entire tribes ancestors, I will find a way to break it. Leah is my everything. I want _my_ life back. I want _my_ friends to not hate me. I want _my_ mom to look me in the eye again. I want to me able to walk away from you and not feel this annoying pull to stay with you. My life is over beacuse of your selfishness. YOU CHOSE WRONG EMILY. YOU SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN FOR US TO BE FRIENDS. FOR ME TO BE YOUR BROTHER. But that wasn't enough for you was it? Now everyone including you is susuffering. I've already scared half of your face. I will keep fighting and one day I will lose control again and my claws may end up in your neck. This is not how things were supposed to go and you have caused everything that has gone wrong in my life and Leah's the moment you chose me as your lover. I hate you for this. I hate you Emily. Damn this imprint. I don't care if it feels like knifes are piercing my skin a million times over as I'm saying all of this to you. I'm telling you something truthful for once, not what you or thw imprint want me to say."

Emily's face was twisted into an angry cry-face.

"I've loved you Sam. I've loved you from the moment she first told me about you and I wanted it for myself. Not necessarily from you at that time, but I want the relationship you had with her. I saw my chance and I took it. You can't hate me, because I love you and I love you more than she ever could!"

My body was shaking as my anger and the imprint were battling within me.

"You could've found that love for yourself Emily. It takes work to find a love like mine and Leah's. Leah and I have know each other all our lives. I've known you just over a month. Her and I have history and we have things in common. All you do is cook for me and Jared and get me into bed at night. I hate that. I hate this life you are setting up for me. I want to leave La Push. I want to leave with Leah and I'm stuck here dealing with vampires! Now I'm stuck here with **you**. Leah would've gone where ever I go and I would do the same. **JUST BREAK THE IMPRINT EMILY. I WON'T STOP FIGHTING IT AND YOU WILL NEVER GET WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME. I WILL THROW MYSELF OVER THE HIGHEST CLIFF IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES."** Emily cringed with each word I said and crumbled to the floor in tears.

"S-s-she won't u-understand. She won't take you back. Y-you aren't allowed to."

I crossed my arms as I fought the urge to squat down and wrap her in my arms. I kept my will as best as I could.

"At this point, that doesn't matter. the woman I love could be dying in that hospital and you are keeping me away from her. Of she doesn't believe me and doesn't want me, then I wonwon't stop trying to win her back. I will suffer each moment gladly in agony knowing that she went through worse because of us. Leah doesn't deserve what you and I have done to her and I will pledge the rest of my life trying to make it up to her because I love her more than this imprint is trying to make me love you."

The imprint was choking me then. It was Emily's last attempt to make me take my words back. Her trying to make me fall under her imprint spell again. I refuse to be her puppet. I refuse to except this life with her as me fate. The longer I stood over her crying figure unmoving, the pull to her began to snap chord by chord. The longer no words came from my mouth and my hard glare locked into her face, more I think it was sinking into her head that I would never except her. With a few more loud sobs from Emily, the pull completely snapped. I was no longer being held down. I was no longer compelled to comfort or feel anything more than disgust towards Emily. I was out of the door and on my way back to the hospital immediately.


	12. Leah's Song 11

Butterflyz by Alicia Keys

Lately when I look into your eyes, I fly

You're the only one I need in my life

Baby, I just don't know how to describe

How lovely you make me feel inside

You give me butterflyz

Got me flyin' so high in the sky

I can't control the butterflyz

You give me butterflyz

Got me flyin' so high in the sky

I can't control the butterflyz

You seem like the likely thing

From the start you told me, yeah, yeah

I would be your queen

But never had I imagined such a feeling

Joy is what you bring; I wanna give you ev'rything

You give me butterflyz

Got me flyin' so high in the sky

I can't control the butterflyz

You give me butterflyz

Got me flyin' so high in the sky

I can't control these butterflyz

You and I are destiny

I know that you were made for me

Oh, I can't control it, you're drivin' me

Taken over me, and I, oh

You give me butterflyz

Got me flyin' so high in the sky

I can't control the butterflyz

You give me butterflyz

Got me flyin' so high in the sky

I can't control the butterflyz

You give me butterflyz

Got me flyin' so high in the sky

I can't control, I can't control it

You give me butterflyz

Got me flyin' so high in the sky

I can't control it, ooh, oh no

You give me something that I can't deny

Something that's so free

I just can't control the way I feel

With your mind on me

You give me something that I can't deny

Something that's so free

I just can't control the way I feel

I never felt like this


	13. Leah's Song 12

Rolling In The Deep by Adele

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

[Clean version] Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

[Explicit version] Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch

And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it, to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one on you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Make a home down there

As mine sure won't be shared

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

The scars of your love remind me of us

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it, to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it, with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door (woah)

Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)

You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

It all, it all, it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

But you played it

You played it

You played it

You played it to the beat.


	14. Leah's Song 13

When We Were Young by Adele

Everybody loves the things you do

From the way you talk

To the way you move

Everybody here is watching you

'Cause you feel like home

You're like a dream come true

But if by chance you're here alone

Can I have a moment

Before I go?

'Cause I've been by myself all night long

Hoping you're someone I used to know

You look like a movie

You sound like a song

My God, this reminds me

Of when we were young

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were

Before we realized

We were sad of getting old

It made us restless

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

I was so scared to face my fears

Nobody told me that you'd be here

And I swore you moved overseas

That's what you said, when you left me

You still look like a movie

You still sound like a song

My God, this reminds me

Of when we were young

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were

Before we realized

We were sad of getting old

It made us restless

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

When we were young

When we were young

When we were young

When we were young

It's hard to win me back

Everything just takes me back

To when you were there

To when you were there

And a part of me keeps holding on

Just in case it hasn't gone

I guess I still care

Do you still care?

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

My God, this reminds me

Of when we were young

When we were young

When we were young

When we were young

When we were young

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were

Before we realized

We were sad of getting old

It made us restless

Oh, I'm so mad I'm getting old

It makes me reckless

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

When we were young


	15. Leah's Song 14

Satellite Heart by Anya Marina

So pretty, so smart

Such a waste of a young heart!

What a pity, what a sham

What's the matter with you, man?

Don't you see it's wrong, can't you get it right?

Out of mind and outta sight

Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys

Put a lid on all that noise!

I'm a satellite heart

Lost in the dark

I'm spun out so far

You stop, I start

But I'll be true to you

I hear you're living out of state, running in a whole new scene

You know I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing I see

I'm a satellite heart

Lost in the dark

I'm spun out so far

You stop, I start

But I'll be true to you

I'm a satellite heart

Lost in the dark

I'm spun out so far

You stop I start

But I'll be true to you no matter what you do

Yeah I'll be true to you


	16. Leah's Song 15

I Wish I Didn't Miss You by Angie Stone

Oh yeah

Same old story is back again

She's not a lover, she's just a friend

I'm sick and tired for you to blame on me

Now you think it's funny

Now you want to spend your money on girls

But you forgot when you were down

That I was around

Call my lover, hang up, call again

What in the world is happening

Listen in, but don't yell at me

Isn't it ironic all you want to do is smoke chronic

Boy, you forgot when you were down

Who was around

I can't eat, I can't sleep anymore

Waiting for love to walk through the door

I wish I didn't miss you anymore

Memories don't live like people do

I'm sick for ever believing you

Wish you'd bring back the man I knew

Was good to me, oh Lord

Every time you say you're coming

Boy, you disappoint me, honey

How well you forgot when you were down

And I was around

I can't eat, I can't sleep anymore

Waiting for love to walk through the door

I wish I didn't miss you anymore

I can't eat, I can't sleep anymore

Waiting for love to walk through the door

I wish I didn't miss you anymore

One of these days, it's gonna happen to you

Missing a love like I'm missing you, babe yeah yeah

One of these days, when your dreams come true

That's the one that's gonna do it to you

Oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah

I can't eat, I can't sleep anymore

Waiting for love to walk through the door

I wish I didn't miss you anymore

I can't eat, I can't sleep anymore

Waiting for love to walk through the door

I wish I didn't miss you anymore

I can't eat, I can't sleep anymore

Waiting for love to walk through the door

I wish I didn't miss you anymore


	17. Leah's Song 16

Promise by Ciara

Come enjoy the life

Baby take a ride

I just wanna vibe with you, you

Baby you and I can have a good time

Tell me what you like

Oo oo

[Spoken]

Now listen

I've been single for a while now

And I've been kind of lonely

But I'm looking for somebody to talk to,

Love me, someone who can hold me,

Is that you?

I'm looking for somebody I can call boo

Looking for the only one that I can give my all to

Tell me if it's you, you, you

What you wanna do, do, do

Make your move

You can be my teacher

I'll do homework

You can give me extra credit, baby

I'll do more work

What you wanna do, do, do

Now it's me and you, you, you

Make a move

This mood is so right

It feels so right

You can be my prince

My knight

You can be my superman

Save me here I am

'Cause baby

There's nothing I won't do

To spend my life with you

I'll give my all to you

I promise that I will never lie to you boy

There's nothing I won't do

To spend my life with you

I'll give my all to you

I promise that I will never lie to you boy

You and me together

Picture perfect

I'll spend all my money all my time

Because you're worth it

It's just me and you, you, you

What you wanna do, do, do

Make a move

Call me mama, spoil you like a baby

Thinking about you, dreaming about you

Got me going crazy

What you wanna do, do, do

Now it's me and you, you, you

Make a move

This mood is so right

It feels so right

You can be my prince

My knight

You can be my superman

Save me here I am

Baby

There's nothing I won't do

To spend my life with you

I'll give my all to you

I promise that I will never lie to you boy

There's nothing I won't do

To spend my life with you

I'll give my all to you

I promise that I will never lie to you boy

[Spoken]

I mean everything that I say

From the bottom of my heart

I will never, never ever hurt you

I open my heart

Open my heart

Give it to you

Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you

Whatever you want

Baby I'll do

I know I don't want nobody else but you

There's nothing I won't do

To spend my life with you

I'll give my all to you

I promise that I will never lie to you boy

There's nothing I won't do

To spend my life with you

I'll give my all to you

I promise that I will never lie to you boy


	18. Leah's Songs - Family Healing

He came back alone in the middle of the night. I don't know what it was, but it was different. I told my parents that he and Emily had came before and they were furious. My dad took my mom down to the cafeteria to speak with her. They still haven't came back, but I wasn't going to let this jerk get past me.

"I thought I made myself clear Uley."

He looked me directly in the eye and he didn't waver in his words,

"I'm done with Emily. The hold she had on me...I'm was finally able to get her to break it. I can't tell you in this moment without your father's permission because it is sacred to the tribe. But I need to see Leah. I will beg her on my knees and do whatever she wishes for as long as she pleases so long as she hears me out. You'll be in the same predicament I was soon enough Seth. I'm sure you've noticed. Your growth spurt. Your newfound temper which started only a week ago. I went through the same thing. I'm not messing around. Go find your father and he will have to tell you now. We weren't sure if you would be effected as well. I will take to Leah in the meantime. If she wants me to go, then I will. All I need is a chance to speak with her Seth."

My body was shaking slightly again. I was angry again, but he didn't really urk me like he had before. Sam was right. I was growing at an alarming rate. My diet and appetite grew as well. Something was going on with me, but I didn't want to leave him alone with my sister.

"I will stay. I'll talk to my father once he gets back with my mom. You can talk to Leah, she's awake and I honestly don't know if you are the person she wants to see right now. I will be right by the door. If you try anything, I will throw you out of the window."

He nodded curtly and I led him to Leah's room. I prayed to my ancestors that Leah was up to this talk. She hasn't said a word to anyone since she was admitted. We came to her room and she Lau on her side, staring at the wall. I gently knocked on the door and her eyes flashed to me. A small smile graced her face until she saw Sam standing beside me.

"I'll be right here the whole time Leah. He says he'll leave as soon as he explains to you why things happened or something. Give the the word and I throw him out the window."

She said nothing but closed her eyes and nodded. Sam slipped past me and went to her side. Sitting in the chair in front of her, he smoothed her hair from her face.

"Hey Lee-Lee. I know that I've put you through hell this past month. I know that I've hurt you more than anyone every has and I hate myself for it everyday. I had no choice in the matter when I disappeared for a few weeks because I didn't know how to be me anymore. I had no choice when Emily decided to take me from you. It sounds confusing now, but you know that your father is a part of the council. You know our legends like the back of your hand. I wasn't allowed to tell you. Hell, I'm still not allowed to tell you. But you've been through enough."

Sam's words even confused me. I turned and saw my parents approaching and I closed the door behind me as I met them halfway. Our legends where always cool in my mind and it was something that always inspired me when I was a little boy. I looked at my mom and her face showed anger, shock, and oddly, relief. My dad put his arm around me and the three of us sat on the empty bench in the vacant hallway of the hospital.

"Son. I reckon Sam is in there right now telling Leah what I'm about to tell you. Our legends are real. They are our true history. Sam is a spirit warrior. The first we've had in a generation. The only thing that triggers the phase for you boys is the presence of the cold ones. Vampires. One of them works here actually. It is the duty of the spirit warriors to protect the tribe. But the cold one who works here, his family is different from the other ones. They only drink from animals. Only two of the Cullen family have never drunken human blood since their existence, but it goes against the treaty Levi Uley, Ephraim Black, and Atera made with them to drink human blood. They recently returned to Forks two months ago.

They triggered the phase in Sam. That's why he was missing for those week. He had to learn how to control the change. He acts as the alpha for now, but as you know, the Blacks have held the alpha position for generations. That is why Billy Black is our chief. Jared Cameron recently phased and it looks like Paul Lahote is due to phase as well. It can take weeks before a spirit warrior is ready to change. You will moat likely phase after Paul. But your sister, I've noticed the changes in her as well. She's grown taller. Her body is changing, not just from her pregnancy. We have never had as female spirit warrior and against the judgement of my other council members, Leah is likely to change as well. She has the blood of the previous wolves in her veins just as much as you, Jacob Black, Quil, Paul, and Sam. The council members and I are working on finding a way to get the Cullen's to leave Forks. The longer they stay, the more likely more boys will shift.

Becoming a spirit warrior is a serious duty son. They golden - eyed Cullen's are protected by our treaty, the ones with red eyes are open targets. They are hard to kill Seth. Taking on one alone is very cautionary.

Then there is the subject of imprinting. Once you phase, it is best to cease dating any girl that is not your imprint. Your sister is the only example. Sam imprinted on Emily the moment his eyes met hers and it is up to the girl to decide what relationship the imprint will enforce between her and the wolf. As we all know, Emily chose Sam as her lover rather than her brother, protector, or friend."

I was shaking again and very visibly. My mother took a step towards me to wrap her arms around me. My father put his hand on her shoulder to stopstop her.

"There is also the matter of the danger you pose to humans. Emily is our example in this case as well. The scars on her face aren't from arms bear. Sam lost control during an argument with Emily. He had been trying to fight his imprint on Emily. Even though his fate with Emily was never up to him, he still fought as best as he could. Emily called a while before Sam got here. She broke the imprint and she called me begging to know if there was a way to restore it. Once an imprint is broken, it's broken. Once an imprint is found, only she can break it. Sam must've fought very hard to get her to break it. It was an accident on her part. She said she only wanted him to stop yelling and saying how much he loves your sister.

Jared Cameron has also imprinted, but the girl only wants to be friends with him for now. Kim admitted to having more than friendly feelings for the boy and has decided to take the less enforced route, getting to know each other."

~~~In Leah's Hospital Room~~~

Sam held my limp hand his his comfortably warm one. His eyes locked with mine and all I could see was my Sammy. He was my Sammy again.

"There is nothing I can say to make up for all I have done. But I promise you this Leah. I promise that I never gave into the imprint and I promise that it won't ever tie me to her again. I'd never leave you by choice. I betray your trust and there was nothing could do about it. I was her puppet to do and say what she wanted even if she didn't say it. The imprint works that way. I become what she wants. It makes me feel sorry for our ancestors. Did they have to be in relationships with their imprints simply because it was what was desired? It's a mess and I pray every night that no more wolves phase and imprint.

This isn't the life I wanted. To put my life on the line everyday to protect the tribe, but it is my duty and if it means protecting you and our families from vampires then so be it."

I pulled my hand from his and cupped his chin,

"It still hurts Sammy, but at least I know you had no choice. I won't ever forgive Emily. I may be able to forgive you one day, but I can't...I can't love you the same anymore Sammy. My trust was crushed and I realized how much I actually depended on you. I need to find myself again Sam. I need to leave La Push and be out in the world. I need to follow my dream for the both of us Sam."

Sam nodded but tears were in his eyes. I understood his words. He was stuck here and I was still able to leave. I stored his chin with my thumb.

"When they let me out of here, can you show me?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded.

"It needs to be outside though. I'll have to be a safe distance from you. I'd kill myself for maiming you like I did to Emily. That is my only regret from my time with her. I scared her for life and if I did that to you along with everything I have already done..."

"Hey now! I'm a Clearwater. I don't break easily and I'm tough to break down. I'll heal eventually. The doctors will want a follow up on me to make sure that my miscarriage didn't effect my body. I want you there with me Sam. Now that I have you back, I want us to take things slow. We may never get back to where we were, but I do need you in my life, no matter how much you made me wish I didn't."


End file.
